


Chronicles of a Magizoologist - Book 1 (Origins Trilogy)

by cerezaqueenie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Male-Female Friendship, Original Characters - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Sins of Youth, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezaqueenie/pseuds/cerezaqueenie
Summary: "I don't know," he replied frankly. I don't know if I ever loved her. She was very important to me. But she also betrayed me.░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░Newt Scamander was the author of a bestseller about magical creatures and today is one of the most important wizards in the history of magic. However, the story that led this wizard to be who he is extends to his young days at Hogwarts. Who was Leta Lestrange? Why was he expelled from Hogwarts? Why does Albus Dumbledore appreciate him so much?Travel with him on his adventures and discover his origin.





	Chronicles of a Magizoologist - Book 1 (Origins Trilogy)

DISCLAIMER

This book (and therefore this trilogy) was published at the end of 2016, long before the synopsis of "The Crimes of Grindelwald" was published, so this story will have some canon divergence about everything that happens in that movie 

╔╝MID 1910╔╝

╔╝1╔╝

╔╝HIS BEST FRIEND╔╝

Newt looked at the station 9 and 3/4 sign. He was glad to start classes again. It was another year (his third year, nonetheless) at Hogwarts, another school year where he would learn a little bit more about magic, both interesting and boring things. His luggage was ready and, in a small bag he was carrying on his shoulder, he had been careful enough to store a few jars of Horklump juice, an ingredient for certain potions, among his things without his father seeing him, as he had a planned destination for them. His brother, Theseus, who had already finished school four years ago and worked in the Ministry as an auror, was also there, ready to pat Newt's back and wish him a good school year. With the sound of the railway engine announcing that the train would soon depart, the youngest of the Scamander family hugged his mother and greeted his father with his hand, boarding one of the train cars.

Shy and ducking his head every time he crossed paths with another student, Newt made sure he didn't cross eyes with anyone. He was not ashamed to look at others but always felt uncomfortable if he did, so he was always looking elsewhere, even when he had to make conversation with another person. The boy found an empty compartment immediately and, as he supposed it, everyone would leave as soon as they realized that it was Newt who was there. After all, he didn't meet much with his housemates. Distracted, he looked at the window and smiled when his mother waved his hand to greet him.

The train started moving and the station 9 and 3/4 was out of sight in just a few seconds. Then, Newt took a book out of his bag, it was about creatures that lived in the Sahara desert, and leaned back in his seat, very concentrated.

"It had to be you. You can not be two seconds on the way to Hogwarts and you are already reading" a female voice said. He didn't look up, he already knew who she was so he decided to play dumb.

"It is the book that you lent me when classes ended, if I remember correctly" he murmured, smiling internally, but keeping his gaze fixed on the book.

"Of course, I want my book back ... Come on, Fido ... Won't you say hello to me?"

“No.”

“¡Fido!” the girl complained and it was only then when he decided to look at her, laughing. Leta Lestrange was the only friend he had at Hogwarts. She was slender, with dark skin and an analytical look. They were to the same year but were sorted into different houses. She was a Slytherin and he was a Hufflepuff. She had other friends, but she didn´t spend as much time with them as she did with Newt.

“Hello, Leta” he said, shaking his head mockingly. She narrowed her eyes, somewhat annoyed, still standing at the entrance of the compartment. Newt, closing the book and leaving it on his lap, raised his hands defensively. “Okay, don´t be mad. I brought a gift to you”.

“Really?” Leta exclaimed, erasing any trace of annoyance of her face and going to sit right next to Newt. He blushed, realizing the girl was now really close to him, but he put his best effort in getting the jars of Horklump juice out of his bag. He knew Leta adored to experiment with potions and that gift was perfect for her. Maybe he wasn´t the most interesting boy in the world, but at least he liked that she made him feel interesting. After all, if there was a reason for Newt to be happy about going back to school, it was because he would be able to see his best friend.

Newt Scamander got detention in his first week at Hogwarts in the third year. Many were punished for loitering or disrespecting a teacher or breaking a school rule. But Newt was not punished for that, in fact, he was usually a quiet boy, who took his studies very seriously.

What had been the reason for his punishment then? Well, the thirteen-year-old boy had argued with his Magical Creatures Care teacher about his way of treating animals.

"The right thing to deal with beasts and magical creatures is to fear them..." Professor Beasley, an arrogant man, very short and with reddish hair, indicated. "Of course, we must not only fear them, but also know how to get rid of them because they all involve an imminent danger to humans."

Most of the students were nodding respectfully to what the teacher was saying, but it seemed to Newt that it was a horrendous teaching. Of course, some animals were dangerous and had to be treated carefully... But to fear them all? That sounded like a simple exaggeration, perhaps the professor was just trying to scare the students.

If it had been a discussion on any other subject, Newt would most likely Newt had kept quiet and would talk to Leta later, when there was no teacher nearby. However, this seemed too offensive and he took it personal, so he just couldn´t keep his mouth shut. Suddenly, Newt raised his hand, asking permission to speak.

“Tell me, Mr. Scamander.”

“Professor, I think you are wrong” muttered Newt, who was already beginning to feel ashamed, because all his classmates were looking at him. The teacher ran one of his hands through his hair, he seemed annoyed.

“And why is that, boy?” the man asked, after a few moments.

“With all due respect, sir, I don't think you have to fear all the beasts that exist. Not all are dangerous and we have no right to devote ourselves to exterminate them” he clarified, striving not to stutter “Magical creatures must be studied and understood in order to preserve them. It is not worth killing them all.”

As the professor did not take Newt's opinion with much affection, Beasley began to argue with the boy, as if his life depended on defending what he had said, contradicting his student. The discussion had heated up so much that when the teacher ran out of arguments against the young man, he has a proposition. He told Newt that if he retracted for his opinión, he would not send him to detention. However, the young Scamander refused to go against his beliefs and his punishiment was a week cleaning the bathrooms on the fourth floor of the school like a _muggle_ , with mop, soap and water. So every day, after school, Newt had to go to the fourth floor and clean the four men's toilets that were there.

"You are a fool, Fido," Leta said in a soft voice, while he cleaned the bathroom mirrors, on the fifth day of his detention.

"You shouldn't be in the men's room, they will give you detention too," he replied, without looking at her. He was already angry enough with the teacher for all the situation, he didn´t want to treat her badly because of his bad mood.

"You shouldn't have answered to him that way. The teacher is an idiot, that doesn't mean you have to be an idiot as well” she replied.

Newt looked up and stared at her. In doing so, he felt that a part of the discomfort he had up until that moment, vanished a little.

“What should I have done? Stay quiet while he keep on telling us all those stupid things?”

“Exactly! As a good student who knows how to behave!”

“Because of idiots like Professor Beasley, many magical creatures are being hunted and exterminated in the world. Instead of learning from them, they just focus on destroying them” said Newt, grumbling.

"Fido," Leta sighed. “I already know what you think and I understand why you got mad at the teacher. We both know that you are right. But being right does not mean you can convince others of that. You should know when to stop and wait for the day when you can exceed those limits. With perseverance, you can go far. You can move on, the teacher is not going to stop being an idiot.”

"Don't bother me," the boy snapped, despite knowing that what Leta had said was right, and rinsed the mirrors he had been scrubbing.

"I didn't want to bother you, I just came to keep you company," she approached him and rolled up her robe sleeves.

“What are you doing?” Newt asked.

"I'm going to help you, Fido. Unless you want to finish by tomorrow.” Leta stuck out her tongue, smiling.

He hated people calling him Fido. Out of his immense name, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Fido was certainly the name he disliked most. One of the reasons was that it sounded like the appropriate name for a dog but it didn't bother him at all when Leta said it. She was special, so she allowed her to call him Fido. Detention advanced rapidly that afternoon, the girl left before the teacher came back so he wouldn´t notice that someone had helped Newt to finish earlier.

Newt and Leta had been friends since the first year in school and the reason they were friends was, also by chance, detention. They were punished for the same thing. Since they had sat in the same table in their first potions class and for a mistake of the girl, they had broken the teacher's favorite cauldron. As they were together, the teacher gave them detention to both of them and they had to clean the bathrooms on the first floor. There, they started talking and realized that they were not so different despite having been sorted in different houses. In fact, the one who talked the most that day was Leta, since Newt was too shy to talk too much about himself. Even so, after that day, Leta would always approached him at recess, at lunchtime, she even looked for him in the library. And Newt really enjoyed his company.

Both were really happy to be in the third year and be able to study the magical creatures. Newt had a dream of traveling through world, investigating them and, if possible, taking care of them so that they did not become extinct. His mother took care of hippogriffs, so he already had some knowledge about taking care for creatures. Leta, on the other hand, wanted to investigate them too but with different purposes, such as discovering potion ingredients in their poisons, hair or nails.

"Why do you want to make potions?" the boy asked once, as they went down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Because they seem fascinating to me. It's not just mixing them. They are concoctions that can cause both goods and evils, depending on how they are used,”she replied, very sure. “I want to investigate what creatures can give us the ingredients to make those potions.”

"Sometimes, you're scary," he replied.

"Shut up, Fido." Leta stuck his tongue out, she almost always did it. “You'll see, I will make it and make the best potions that can exist. I hope someday I can have my own books about potions.”

Unlike Newt, Leta Lestrange had a fairly important lineage. Her family was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, families who possessed only pure blood and even were willing to marry cousins in order to maintain that purity in their veins. For this reason, despite being Newt's best friend, she was bound to have friends with her housemates, in order to keep up appearances. No one in Leta's family knew about her intentions to study magical creatures to devote herself into making potions. If she was lucky, when she left school, she would be married to another pure blook man and given a job at the Ministry. Or maybe she shouldn't even work, since she was pretty rich.

He was not very interested in the matter of blood purity because his parents had never put such ideas in his head. He didn't think there were really so many differences between being Muggle or being of pure blood or being half blood. However, he had always been ignored by others. Maybe because he didn't look people in the eye or because he hunched his head when he got nervous, but other students found him weird. His older brother, Theseus, was the star of his family. Intelligent, handsome, sociable, already graduated and on the way to becoming one of the most respected aurors of the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts teachers asked him all the time about his brother's life. Of course they got along very well, Theseus was able to throw his wand on the floor and punch anyone who dared to bother Newt, but the truth was that the oldest of the Scamander always grabbed the attention of others even if that was not his intention.

Leta, that determined and intelligent girl, seemed to be the only one interested in the things Newt had to say. And for that, he was grateful to have her friendship. The third year at Hogwarts lent itself to be an excellent year, a normal one at least. And it was. Of course, Newt had no idea, but his third year at Hogwarts was going to be the last normal year he had. From then on, the life of Newt Scamander would take a great turn and change forever. The reason for such a change was his best friend, Leta Lestrange.

//// To be continued////

**Author's Note:**

> Based only on the movie "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"
> 
> The point of this story is to tell a free version, although based on known data, of the adolescence and youth of the magizoologist Newt Scamander. My main idea is to tell the adventures of this magician before 1926, when the movie Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is located. This will be the first book in a trilogy that will revolve around the characters in the movie. They will be intertwined stories so I recommend reading them in order as soon as they are published.  
> Anyway, as for this first chapter, remember that the name of our protagonist is Newton "Newt" Artemis Fido Scamander, names of which, Leta Lestrange prefers Fido, which means "faithful."


End file.
